Cuando la nieve caiga
by Selva 125
Summary: La nive, para ellos dos era algo mas que simplemente nieve: era su promesa. Porque, cuando la nieve caiga, ellos dos siempre se encontraran...siempre.


"_No llores, Gray…Siempre estaré…contigo…cuando la nieve caiga…"_

**Esas fueron las últimas palabras que el pobre niño de apenas seis años escucho decir a su madre en su lecho de muerte. En menos de unas horas, Gray se había quedado huérfano de madre, dejándolo desamparado, solo con un padre al cual apenas veía, el cual no podía ayudarlo a apaciguar la pena que su pobre corazón cargaba silenciosamente. El muchacho de ojos tristes dejo de sonreír, de reír, e incluso de hablar. Empezó a no querer salir de casa, y se quedaba sentado al lado del ventanal, esperando en vano para ver la nieve caer en una ciudad en la cual el sol y el calor gobernaban todos los días del año. Bueno, todos excepto uno.**

**Una vez al año, la ciudad de Fairy Tale se vestía de un blanco invernal, y caían del cielo pequeños trocitos de nubes, fríos y brillantes. Ese año, Gray espero con ansias la llegada de la nieve, para así poder ver a su querida madre. Así que, cuando llego el día tan anhelado, Gray cogió su abrigo azul marino, se vistió rápidamente y se fue a la colina que había detrás de su casa, donde habitaba un árbol que, según contaban las cotillas del pueblo, vivía desde que se creó el mundo, e incluso más allá de eso. El chiquillo nunca supo si eso era o no cierto, pero lo que si sabía era que ese sauce siempre fue muy especial para su madre. Su pequeña cabecita pensó que la difunta mujer debía de estar, como no, al lado de su adorado árbol, vestido ese día de blanco.**

**Lamentablemente, cuando llego allí, no la vio por ningún lado. "**Bueno**-pensó Gray-, **debe haberse retrasado. La voy a esperar un rato."** Pero pasaban las horas, y el chico no vio a su madre por ningún lado. Invadido por un sentimiento de traición, mezclado con el miedo y la tristeza, el pobre chiquito se echó a llorar. Primero fueron unas lagrimitas que corrieron por sus mejillas, pero después era una catarata la que le mojaba la cara, sumándose un llanto de lobo que salía por su boca. **

"¿Por qué lloras?"-**le pregunto una voz detrás suya. El chico se dio la vuelta. Era una niña rubia, de ojos curiosos y sonrisa luminosa. La chiquilla lo miraba alegremente, curiosa por saber quién era ese chico que lloraba al lado de un sauce. Pensando que él no había entendido la pregunta, ella le volvió a preguntar: "¿Por qué lloras?" Gray tardó unos minutos en responderla. Al final, mientras se limpiaba las lágrimas con su chaqueta, él le contesto:**

-¡N-no estoy llorando! Solamente…estoy…triste.

-Ah… ¿Por qué?-**volvió a preguntar la niña curiosa.**

-Mama…ella me prometió…cuando nevase…ella iba a volver…-**intentaba explicar Gray, a través de sus lágrimas. Viendo al chico llorar, la muchacha le dio un abrazo.- **¿Po-por qué me abrazas?

-Mi abuelita siempre me dijo que no hay nada mejor que un abrazo cuando uno está triste.-**respondió inocentemente la chica.**

**Y así se quedaron un buen rato, los dos cuerpecitos abrazados el uno al otro, hasta que el chico dejo de llorar. Entonces, la pequeña le contó:**

-Mi abuelita me decía muchas cosas, pero la mayor parte del tiempo, no entendía nada de lo que ella decía. Quizás, tú tampoco hayas entendido bien a tu mama.

-¿Crees que puede ser eso?-**pregunto Gray. Ella asintió con la cabeza. El muchacho pensó en las palabras que le había dicho su madre: como ella estaba enferma, no eran muy entendibles. Si, podía ser eso. Quizás él no la había escuchado bien.-**Mmm…tendré que volver a buscar el significado…

-Pero hasta entonces…-**y la pequeña rubia le tiro una bola de nieve a la cara del muchacho. Y es así como iniciaron una batalla de bolas de nieve, que duro hasta que el sol empezaba a irse a dormir, y la luna salía a trabajar.**

-Me tengo que ir.-**le dijo la niña a su nuevo amigo.**

-¿Te volveré a ver?-**le pregunto este.**

-No lo sé: yo vivo muy lejos de aquí. Es más, no vivo ni siquiera en esta ciudad.-**le respondió, dejando al chico triste. Notando su pena, la chica se puso a pensar en algo que le hiciera sonreír. Entonces se le ocurrió algo:-**Pero…eso no impide que hagamos una promesa…

-¿Qué promesa?

-Prometamos, no, juremos de que una vez al año, cuando la nieve caiga, nos volveremos a encontrar en este sitio de nuevo, delante de este sauce. Así, nos volveremos a ver.

**El chico asintió con la cabeza, sonriendo. Entonces, los dos unieron sus meñiques y juraron volverse a ver cuándo la nieve cayese. **

-Bueno**-dijo la pequeña al terminar el juramento-, **es hora de irse. Adiós, esto…

-Gray. Me llamo Gray.

-Ok. Yo me llamo Lucy. ¡Adiós Gray!

**Su promesa fue un secreto, un secreto presenciado por la nieve, y nadie mas…**

* * *

**Seis años mas tarde, una niña de cabellos rubios esperaba impacientemente debajo de un sauce cubierto de polvo blanco. Lucy, daba vueltas de un lado para otro, quejándose en voz baja sobre el retraso de su amigo, Gray. **"¡De seguro que debe de estar haciendo el gamberro por ahí!-**se quejaba.-** ¡Encima que tengo algo importante que decirle!"

**Justo cuando creía que ya no llegaba, el chico apareció corriendo hacia ella. Lucy suspiro. Gray no había cambiado nada: seguía vistiéndose como antes, casi sin ropa, con solamente como abrigo la misma vieja chaqueta que llevo el día en el que la conoció. Pero era normal: él nunca se abrigaba, a diferencia de ella, que siempre llevaba un abrigo de invierno, unas orejeras, y un montón de otras cosas, obviamente nuevas.**

-¡Llegas tarde, Gray! ¡Como siempre!-** le grito la chica a su amigo, sonriendo de forma burlona.**

-¡No soy yo el que llega tarde, eres tú la que llega temprano!-**le respondió Gray, mientras le acariciaba la cabeza, como si fuese un cachorrito. Lucy lo miro intentando parecer enfadada y le regaño:**

-¡Cuantas veces te he dicho de que no me acaricias la cabeza! Me haces sentir como si fuese pequeña.

-Eres pequeña.-**rio Gray.-**Bueno, bromas aparte, tengo algo muy importante que decirte.

-¿A si? ¿Qué es?-**pregunto curiosa la rubia. El chico le hizo signo de sentarse en una roca que había por ahí, y le dio su noticia:**

-Mi padre se ha vuelto a casar. Bueno, aun no se han casado, pero va a ser pronto. Dentro de unas semanas, Mirajane será oficialmente mi madrastra.

-¡Gray, eso es fantástico!-**exclamo contenta la dulce niña. Pero recordando el carácter posesivo del de cabellos negros, ella le pregunto:**\- ¿Estas contento no?

-Mmm…no podría decir que este muy contento. Pero no pasa nada. Mi padre es feliz, es lo más importante. Además, Mirajane es muy dulce y amable conmigo. Y cocina muy bien. Nunca podrá remplazar a mi madre…Pero quizás pueda llegar a quererla…-**explico el chico, mientras una sonrisa triste se dibujaba en su rostro, al recordar a su madre y a aquellas palabras que aún no había podido descifrar.**

**Al notar su tristeza, Lucy le cogió de la mano para reconfortar a su amigo. Y se quedaron a en esa posición durante un buen rato: ella y el, cogidos de la mano, mirando la ciudad de Fairy Tale recubierta de polvo blanco, como sacada de un cuento de hadas. Entonces, la chica de ojos marrones decidió anunciar a su amigo algo muy importante para ella:**

-Gray, felicítame: desde hace 2 semanas, soy hermana mayor.

-Mmm…Felicidades.

-¿Eso es todo?

-¿Qué quieres que te diga?

-Pues no sé, simplemente, felicítame.

-Ah, pues felicidades.

**Lucy suspiro. Cuando Gray se quedaba contemplando la nieve, era imposible decirle cualquier cosa. Aunque eso era comprensible: Gray era un obseso de la nieve. Lo que más le gustaba hacer en el mundo, era ponerse a mirar la nieve caer, cambiando por completo el paisaje soleado de la ciudad, a un paisaje helado, pero a la vez acogedor y tranquilizador, como el amor de una madre…**

…**Pero Lucy nunca fue muy paciente. En cuanto empezó a aburrirse del paisaje, tomo un poco de nieve, hizo una bola, y se la tiro a la cara de su amigo, al cual lo tomo por sorpresa.**

-¡Hey! ¡Vuelve aquí pequeñaja!-**le gritaba el chico.**

-¡Atrápame si puedes, viejo!-**se reía ella.**

**Y así empezaron de nuevo con sus batallas de bolas de nieve. Estuvieron jugando a eso durante horas, hasta que el cielo empezó a teñirse de un color anaranjado, propio del atardecer. Cuando se tiraron cansados al suelo blanco, Gray se puso a observar a su amiga: sus largos cabellos dorados, parecían brillar intensamente, y su rostro, aun empapado de sudor, no perdía su hermosura, es más, le daba un toque de frescura que le gustaba a Gray…el solo observarla hizo que el corazón del de ojos azules oscuros empezase a dolerle mucho, pero era un dolor que le gustaba…**

**Esta vez, cuando los dos se despidieron, Lucy le dio un beso en la mejilla de su amigo como despedida, dejándolo sonrojado. Y cuando ella se fue de su vista, Gray se tocó la mejilla, aun impregnada del olor de su amiga, envuelto en un nuevo sentimiento que acababa de descubrir, sin que nadie, excepto la nieve, lo supiera.**

**Era el amor.**

* * *

**Mucho, mucho tiempo después, un joven de unos 17 años corría con prisa hacia la colina detrás de su casa mientras pensaba: **"¡Mierda, voy a llegar tarde…otra vez!"

**Gray llevaba esperando ese día con impaciencia desde la última vez que se vieron. Para el, el único día en el que nevaba e Fairy Tale era muy especial,y sobre todo el de ese año, puesto que iba a hacer algo que siempre soñó en hacer desde hacía 5 años: declararle su amor a Lucy, la mujer de sus sueños. **

**Después de aquel inocente beso, el chico empezó a darse cuenta de cosas de las cuales antes no veía, descubrió sentimientos que nunca sintió antes, y terminó por aceptar la realidad: se había enamorado completamente de su mejor amiga. En aquel momento, no tuvo nunca el valor necesario para hablar sobre sus sentimientos con ella, pero esta vez iba a ser todo distinto. El joven estaba dispuesto a arriesgarlo todo para estar con ella. Aunque tuviera que sacrificar su amistad. Nada se lo iba a impedir. O eso creía…**

**Cuando llegó al lugar de encuentro, pudo observar que, otra vez, su amada se la había adelantado. Aprovechando que ella no lo había visto, se puso a observarla detenidamente. Había que reconocerlo: Lucy estaba hecha toda una mujer. Sus curvas bien definidas, y su busto ya no eran los de una niña pequeña. Su forma de vestir había cambiado también: el rosa había dejado paso a otros colores mas alegres. Su cabello dorado y largo, los pétalos de rosa que llevaba por labios y sus ojos color chocolate, era de una hermosura comparable al de cualquier diosa. La joven había pasado de ser un patito feo, a ser un hermoso y elegante cisne.**

**Con el corazón en la mano, nuestro amigo se acerco a la dueña de sus sueños. Al ver que ella sonreía al verle, sintió que su corazón iba mas rápido. Sin darle tiempo a decirle nada, la joven muchacha se abalanzo sobre su amigo, le dio un fuerte abrazo y empezó a hablar como una cotorra:**

-¡Gray, llegas tarde otra vez! ¡Intenta llegar a tiempo alguna vez, si no voy a terminar congelándome de frio! ¡Por esta vez, te perdono! ¡Oh, si supieras la de cosas que tengo que contarte! ¡Pero dime algo, Gray! ¿O te ha comido la lengua el gato?

-Empecemos por partes**-dijo Gray, tapando con su mano la boca de su amiga.- **Primero, yo no he llegado tarde, eres tu la que ha llegado demasiado temprano.

-¡Pero es que tenia muchas ganas de verte!**-se quejo la rubia.**

-Segundo,**-prosiguió el chico, intentando ocultar el sonrojo de sus mejillas por lo que le había dicho la chica- **No, no se me ha comido la lengua el gato. ¡Lo que pasa es que eres una cotorra! Y tercero...yo... yo también tengo algo importante que decirte...

-¡Pero lo dirás después de que yo te anuncie lo mio, por favor!**-suplico Lucy, poniéndole ojos de cachorro. Gray no pudo resistirse a esos ojos tan inocentes que ella tenia, así que asintió con la cabeza. Contenta de haber ganado, Lucy lo hizo sentar en el suelo y se puso a hablar:**-Haber por donde empiezo... ¡Ah, si! Natsu, mi hermanito de cinco años, esta empezando a dar clases de piano. ¡Según los profesores, dicen que tiene mucho talento, que es un genio de la música!

-Felicidades.

-¡Estoy muy contenta por el! ¡Pero eso no es todo! Hay algo mas...-**dijo Lucy, sonrojándose.- **Bueno, no se como decirte...veras, yo... alguien...no, mas bien...un chico me ha pedido para ser su novia. Se llama Loki. Es muy mono, y muy...

**Pero Gray ya no le escuchaba. En tan solo un segundo, la chica le había roto el corazón, y todos los sueños que en el llevaba. Se sentía triste, pero a la vez enfadado, y también...celoso, muy celoso. ¿Quien era ese tal Loki que se atrevía a pedirle semejante cosa a Lucy, SU Lucy. "¡Y de seguro que ella esta enamorada de el! ¡Como le puede gustar un chico..como ese!"se quejaba el chico celoso. Su cólera iba aumentando, y al final, estaba tan enfadado que, cuando su amiga le dijo que quizás debería salir con Loki, Gray se levanto y empiezo a gritarle:**

-¡TU Y TU ESTÚPIDO LOKI PODÉIS HACER LO QUE OS DE LA GANA! ¡ENTENDIDO! ¡NO TE NECESITO PARA NADA, NO TE QUIERO VOLVER A VER EN MI VIDA!

**Y se fue corriendo, solo con su dolor y con su furia, bajo la nieve, que se había convertido en un remolino de malos recuerdos. Cuando llego a su casa, se tiro a la cama, dejando salir todas las lagrimas que el tenia, maldiciéndose por haber sido tan idiota y haberle hecho daño, por tener tan mala suerte en el amor, como en la vida... Paso horas tumbado en su cama sin ver salir el sol.**

**Cuando llego la luna a golpear a su ventana, Gray miro las calles tranquilas y pensó, que en el fondo, cayese o no cayese la nieve, el iba a estar siempre así, como en ese mismo momento: solo.**

* * *

**Durante los dos años siguientes, Gray rompió su promesa: nunca mas volvió a ir a donde el sauce, ni salió de casa durante los días de nieve. Lo que ocurría en el exterior, le daba lo mismo. Parecía volver a revivir la época en la cual su madre se había muerto, pero esta era mucho peor. Parecía un muerto viviente, sin alma, sin sentimientos, sin tristezas ni alegrías... Le llego a parecer que solamente estaba soñando, que todo esto era una pesadilla y que, cuando se despertase, el iba a volver a tener 6 años otra vez. Pero el sabia que esto era real, y llego a pensar que iba a pasar el resto de su vida de esta forma...**

**...Hasta aquel día de nieve. El de cabellos negros no sabia por que, pero aquel día le dieron ganas de salir afuera, a la calle. Así que se cogió su vieja chaqueta azul marino, salió a la calle y se sentó en un banco, con la cabeza mirando el cielo lleno de trocitos de algodón helados. **

**De repente, sonó su móvil:**

_-¿Alo? ¿Esta aquí un tal Gray?_**-pregunto una voz femenina.**

-Si soy yo. ¿Quien eres...?

_-Me llamo Erza, y soy la mejor amiga de Lucy.-_**respondió la voz. **

-¿Y que quieres?**-pregunto el muchacho, sin esconder la antipatía en su voz.**

_-Gray,escúchame _**-le pidió, casi suplicando Erza-**_, se que no debes de tener ganas de escucharme, pero tienes que ir a ver a Lucy._

-¿Y por que tendría que escucharte?**-pregunto enfadado Gray, elevando la voz.- **¿Por que tendría que ir a verla? ¡Ella no me necesita para nada, y yo tampoco la necesito! ¡Es mas, de seguro que ella debe de estar tan feliz, con algún otro hombre, riéndose de aquella promesa que hicimos hace años!

_-¡No hables así de ella, cuando no tienes idea de por lo que esta pasando...!_**\- y su voz se quebró en mil llantos, haciendo que la rabia de Gray se cayese de golpe._\- _**_Ella se...se esta muriendo...ella sigue...sigue esperándote...aun si esta muy enferma...aun si casi ya...ya no se tiene en pie...ella sigue esperándote...nunca...nuca ha faltado a su promesa...Gray, por favor...ella te necesita..._**_-_al escuchar esas palabras, un solo pensamiento atravesó el espirito de el joven: que Lucy debía de estar allí, en la colina, cerca del sauce, esperándole...**

-¡Lo siento Erza, pero tengo que colgarte! Tengo una promesa que cumplir...

_-Ve a por ella Gray...no la dejes marchar, o si no...ya sera muy tarde._

**Y Gray, siguió su consejo. Por primera vez desde hace tiempo volvió a correr con el mismo anhelo que lo hacia antes hasta la colina del sauce, con la nieve cayendo, como si lo estuviese animando a ir allí. Por primera vez en años, volvió a sentirse alegre, sano...vivo.**

**Y cuando llegó debajo del sauce, vio que alguien había llegado antes que el: su querida Lucy, mas pálida que antes y menos enérgica que en su niñez, estaba de espaldas, apoyando una de sus manos en el tronco ya viejo del viejo sauce. El joven de cabellos negros, puso una mano en su hombro, haciendo que la chica se diese la vuelta. Al reconocerlo, la rubia sintió que las lagrimas iban a salir clandestinamente sus lagrimas de sus ojos, ya cansados.**

-Lucy...**-empezó a decir Gray.**

-Creí que nunca ibas a venir.**-le dijo la muchacha, intentando parecer serena. Pero no pudo aguantar mas: sin previo aviso, se hecho en los brazos del chico, y empezó a llorar:**

-¡Gray! ¡Tenia miedo...de no vol..vol..verte...a ver! ¡Yo quería...pero...estoy...tan enfe...enferma que...no quería que...que me vieses así...! ¡Pensé...que..que..que me odiabas! ¡Y yo...quería verte...! ¡Te amo tanto!**-y su voz se quebró en llanto**

-Ya...para de llorar que, si no...vas a hacerme llorar a mi también.**-intentaba reír Gray, saliendole las lagrimas de los ojos, de tristeza y de alegría.-**Lucy, yo...también te amo...te amo tanto...nunca mas...nunca mas te voy a dejar...me voy a quedar contigo para toda la eternidad...ya veras, vamos a salir de esta...y no llores mas porque...si no...si no...**-pero nunca terminaría su frase, por que el llanto también lo pillo desprevenido.**

**Los dos estuvieron llorando, pero de alegría. Abrazados, sintiendo el calor del otro, tenían por fin lo que tanto habían estado buscando en vano. Cuando pararon de llorar, se dieron un beso tan apasionado, que la nieve del sauce se derritió, dejando ver sus hojas de un verde mágico, mientras la nieve caía lentamente, como si fuese un regalo para celebrar el renacimiento de su promesa...**

* * *

"La nieve es ambigua. Puede enterrar todo debajo suyo, pero sin ella, nunca podría llegar el calor del verano. Poca gente lo sabe, pero nosotros lo sabemos. Desde ese día en el que nos conocimos, hace años, lo sabemos."

**Delante de un majestuoso sauce vestido de blanco, en una colina tan blanca como el sauce, en una ciudad donde una vez por año la espuma del cielo inunda las calles, hay una mujer de ojos curiosos y de sonrisa luminosa. Si la vierais por la calle, la reconoceríais, pero a la vez no. Ha cambiado, pero a la vez sigue igual. Sus ojos siguen brillando intensamente, y sus cabellos siguen siendo tan dorados como sol. Sintiendo el tronco áspero del árbol con su mano, en la cual lleva su anillo de bodas, siente las lagrimas llegar a sus ojos, pero no es por que este triste: es por añoranza.**

**Lucy volvió a el punto de partida. Pero esta vez, no estaba sola: su amado Gray la acompaña, al igual que la acompaño durante sus horas oscuras, y al igual que la acompañara por el resto de la eternidad. No tiene de que quejarse: la dicha la inunda completamente.**

**El hombre de cabellos negros la coge de la mano. El también esta contento de volver allí. Sin decir ninguna palabra, los dos se dan la vuelta, de forma que se quedan viendo ese paisaje casi navideño que invade la ciudad una vez al año.**

**En ese instante, Gray ve pasar su historia, la de Lucy y el, delante de sus ojos: desde el del año pasado, hasta la primera vez que se conocieron, incluyendo la muerte de su difunta madre, y las palabras que no logro descifrar en ese momento. Pero ahora, si las sabían, tanto el como ella. Ya no eran solo las palabras de una madre hacia su hijo: eran una nueva promesa de amor entre ellos dos.**

"_Por que, aunque la nieve no caiga, yo siempre estaré a tu lado...siempre."_

**Fin**

* * *

**Hola a todos! Que, ¿os a gustado mi historia súper hiper mega larga? No os voy a decir gran cosa ahora, por que ya llevo haciendo como 9 paginas de esto...y no quiero enrollarme mucho. Déjad vuestras reviews. Un abrazote, y nos vemos la próxima vez. Chao!**


End file.
